


Shana Tova [VID]

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Rosh HaShana | Jewish New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: The Jewish new year is all about foregiveness (and honey)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the fan-fanworks 'honey' challenge, inspired by wc-rewatch.

Song: "Dip your apple" by the Fountainheads (to the music of "Waka Waka")


End file.
